You're mine and I'm yours I Love You
by NekoLover26
Summary: Oh. That's right. You aren't here anymore. Our moment, that special moment that only happen once cause you wouldn't let me near you after that not that we had a lot of time anyway "I love you, Yoite.." Read inside for more warnings


_**Hello Everyone. This is my new story. I won't to try and write it in a new way. I have redone this more then once sigh. I hope it's could. It was hard writing like this XD **_

_**MiharuXYoite. **_

**_Warnings:_**

_**Rated M**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**MiharuxYoite**_

_**Adult language**_

_**Other then that. Enjoy. Even thought it's probably terrible. But still **_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

The first time I ever saw him, I thought he was beautiful. He stood, covered dark clothes, a dark sparkling aura wrapped around him, but yet he still looked so amazing.

Almost like an angel.

Even when he made that man snap in two, I wasn't disgusted like the others. No. I was amazed. I wanted to see more, I wanted to see what other things he could do, to make the crimson flow.

I wasn't troubled when my eye began to cry red. In complete fact, it didn't even hurt, it tingled but it didn't hurt at all. I liked the fact my tears were crimson. I liked the pretty patens they made on my pale cheeks, my body shaked with excitement.

But…that wonderful moment had to end. Then that man came, Fuuma appeared. He scared him off, I hid my feeling well. Everyone thought I was relived, but in reality I was upset. Just how could he? How could Fuuma interrupt such a wonderful moment?

I grow more upset when I thought of the possibility that I would see you again. I remember walking with my friends. I had just spared a teacher and the very next day, I saw something even more prettier then before. That teacher's head had exploded and I new…

I new you were around here and I found the thought frilling.

Sadly it was a whole week later I was allowed to grace your presences. Even thought Raimei and Kouchi fell to the ground, out cold. I didn't care at all. I almost smiled when I saw him, I had to lie. I'm sorry. I did something stupid to cover up my the exciting feeling that spread across my lap, I made you wait until I finshed my homework.

You was very pasitient and I was grateful.

So grateful that I came with you willing, not that I would put up a fight thought. You took me through a forest, I was giddy. I got to be alone with you. I was crushed when I saw over the green fields, lone people around when we stepped into your hidden base. I avoided looking at them in fear I might do something reckless.

But I was again to become giddy when you took to me to trailer. I found out we were finally alone there. I listened to you speak. I fell in love with your voice straight away, it was quiet and gentle, soft. Everything I adored.

I was rudely snapped from my thoughts when you said something that made my blood run cold. Why? Why? Why, please tell me why? I didn't understand, I want to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. You want to be erased. I couldn't bear the thought, it hurt, it hurt so much.

I ran. I felt my eyes grow heavy with hurtful water, I didn't want you to see. So when that man appeared, I took the chance to slip away.

Why do you want to be erased so bad? I know we made that promise. You said If I didn't grate your wish, you'd kill my friends and the truth. I didn't care. I wanted to disobey your wish, just so I could have you to myself.

But.

But I know. If I did that you'd never look at me, you'd simply ignore my existences and I can't have that, can I?

You'd never believe it. I've even thought about using this power to have you chained to me but I quickly shot the thought down. No. I didn't want to force your love, I want it willingly.

So. I'll wait for the time when I'll get.

~#~#~

That hurt.

How could you? It was me! Me! Not him! I'm the one doing everything for your love. Why does he get so easy? Is it because you've lived with him? His looked after you? Is that it?

But that's what I'm doing now. Here, in this house where Thobari-Senpai and Hana is simply down the hallway.

I'm confused. Why did you call for him when I'm standing right here…..I can be what you want but yet you won't look in my direction.

It all stared with that dream…

I was happy, so happy. I watched you in the dead of the night, I curled up on my sided and simply watched you in the bed next to mine. I could just reach out and touch your hand, I almost did but then suddenly you began to thrash your arms around.

Panic. I pushed myself up, my own blanket fly across the room and crawled straight towards you, I gently moved to touch you but you slapped my hands away but I shrugged it off. You're having a bad dream.

I tried to touch you gently, but your blue eyes snapped open and glared at me. That look, it hurt so much. I tried to reach out to you, but you quickly pushed yourself up "Don't touch me!"

I gasped, you snapped at me. Why? Why won't you let me touch you. I tried again, but you slapped my hard around the face, it hurt. I touched the stinging patch of skin and stared at you, you shivered and tried to hid yourself with your arms.

And then it happened. I was at square one again. You won't look at me. I'm here. I'm here for you. Letting out a small hiss, I ignored the pain in my swollen skin and grabbed your wrists and yanked them hard from your face "I won't do anything bad to you! Ever!" I shrieked out, my lip trembled and eyes almost teared up if it wasn't for the door to our room being ripped open by an worried Hana.

The woman looked at me, she quickly rushed across the room. I slipped from your soft hands, their printed with black marks. She smiles softly takes my place in front of you, I simply stand watching anxiously "You were dreaming. It's okay." She whispered gently and place her free hand onto your shoulder, her other was carrying a cub.

But, you didn't slap her hand away, you didn't scream her not to touch you. You simply breathed softly and looked at you lap. Hana smiled more and gently stroked your hair, she pushed the cup into your blackened hands "Here. Have some cocoa. It'll calm you down. Everything's alright."

I shovelled my feet a little, I watch as you breath softly before you suddenly ducked your head, shoulders trembling and then "Yukimi.."

"…Yukimi.."

I stared, numbly listening to the soft sniffs and sobs coming from your lips, my hands flinch a little and I looked away, it hurts to know you want him here and not me, after all you've never actually said right out you wanted me around you like you do with Yukimi. I know…I know I should understand, he's like your father isn't he? But I just can't help but feel like this over it.. "T-The Ninja t-that came to this house before…" I stuttered a little, explaining it to Hana.

"Ohhh! That man." She gasped, eyes widen a little before she smiles softly at you and gently strokes your shoulder "Do you want to see him? Shall we call him?"

You gasp and shake your head "N-No…"

"But. I'm sure he's worried about you." Hana mumbled softly, her eyes glitter a little.

"He's not. It would be better for him if I didn't exist."

Hana closes her eyes gently "Why do you say that? I don't think we should repress you're wanting to see him."

You sigh softly and looks at he smoking cup in your hands "But. I can't give him anything in return. I ignored Tsukasa's kindness. I can't do anything to make Yukimi happy…..I couldn't even bring the muffler you knit. Hanabusa-san."

The woman stared a little she suddenly smiled brightly "You were wearing the muffler? I'm so happy." She hums and suddenly pumps her fist into the air "I'll start knitting a matching one for Miharu right away. It's been getting chilly lately so I'll try to finish it quickly."

I couldn't help but smile sadly, I'd love to have something that would match him. Something that I could keep hidden only for my eyes.

Hana hummed and placed her hand onto your cheek. You stared in surprise "Everyone isn't concerning themselves with you because they want something in return. They stay by your side because they like you."

Your blue eyes widen a little "But…That's wired.." You mumble softly, your eyes flickers a little "I don't even think of myself as alive or dead. There aren't people who want to concern themselves with others without wanting something in return…"

Hana tilts her head a little, her eyes twinkles and she gently places her finger against your cheek "Are you okay with just paying attention to what others say and let them decide what your heart wants? Don't belittle yourself. You might be 'alive' and you might be 'dead' but you decided on your own about what you are.."

"You're allowed to decide."

Suddenly you shake a little, your eyes widen a little more and you ended up stuttering "I…am…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine…With bringing Miharu back to banten, I…"

Now my own eyes widen, I clench my fists. I've been quiet all day. I can't. I won't. How could you…. "How could you say that!" I snapped, does everything we've gone through mean anything what so ever? I've been with you for so long, it was my chose to come here with you, I wasn't forced "I-I won't go! I won't!"

I ignored the shock expression, I fixed my gaze on you with a hard stare. Hana slowly pushes herself up, she walks to be me and places her hand onto my shoulder, but I couldn't. I can't. I slapped it away and step away, panting as I glared a little "Miharu.." She begins softly "You're crying."

My eyes widen even more if possible, I slowly touch my cheek and found it was wet. I had been crying, how long? I've never cried, not since I was young. It's because….

It's because I love you!

I fixed my now teary eyes on you and whimpered "I love you." I snapped, glaring harshly. I couldn't believe he wanted to send me away.

Hana's eyes widen a little and she awkwardly looked between the two off us before backing to the door "I'll…I'll wait outside.." She mumbled and quickly exited, slamming the door closed.

It's dead silent now, we're just staring at eachother. My own teary face looking at yours before your lips suddenly move "W-What?" You whisper shyly, your blue eyes flickers a little.

I chow my bottom lip. What'd I say again? What was it? "I..I love you.." I mumbled softly to myself. My eyes widen a little and I look back you "I'm in love with you."

Your own eyes widen, you gasp a little like what I've said was the end of the world for you, in way it probably was actually. I wait for you to speak, but you didn't you just stare at me. I let out another grumble before whipping my eyes against my sleeve, but the tears won't stop "I love you. I love you." I mumble more before charging across the room and throwing my arms around you, we fall back with a thump.

I hear your soft gasp as your head hits your pillow, my head nuzzled your chest, my hands clenched your shoulders. I sob into your chest, I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay here with me.

My body shudders when your arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders, gently rubbing my shoulder. I sniffed a little and looked up a little with blurry eyes, you stare up at the clinging, deep in thought.

I watched you for a few seconds before slowly pushing myself up onto my knees and hands, I then gently pressed my lips against yours. You froze, you didn't pull away but you didn't kiss back either.

It was while before I decided to pull away and look down at you, you stared back up at me, your eyes flickers a little and I smiled. I smiled when I felt your hands gently touch my cheeks, stroking my cheeks with your fumes.

"M-Miharu.." You stuttered a little "S-Say that again.."

I smiled wider and leaned down, I press my lips against your only this time you slowly and shyly move yours back against mine. I pulled away and smiled "I love you." I repeated and peaked you on the lips, repeating the words in between each kiss as I began to butterfly kiss you to your neck, I nuzzled the space between your neck and shoulder, kissing the scars.

I feel your hands against my back, soft gasp slipped from your lips and your back arches when I run my hands down your sides towards the end of that shirt Hana gave you.

Glancing briefly up at you, I tugged the shirt up a little and watch as you flinched but noting more. I smiled and slid more down, pressing my lips gently against your soft skin, black marks dusted the pale skin and I purred at the soft skin, it tasted nice.

Sitting up, I stared blankly at your flushed face. It's beautiful, I trace my finger down his flushed cheek before I tugged gently off my night shirt and stared at you. Your eyes widen a little, I blushed as your eyes skimmed my bare skin and I purred at the expression on your face "Love you." I mumbled softly, leaning down and pecking your stomach gently.

You shuddered softly and gasped as I trailed up your chest to your nipple and teased it by nipping the num and gently licked and sucked it. You gasped and meowed at the feeling, the sounds, they're wonderful. Want more, need more.

I slid my fingers down your body, gently paddling the skin softly. I gently tugged on the pyjama shorts you're dressed in. I moved to tug them down when you suddenly gasped and grabbed my wrists "N-No.." You whisper, shaking your head a little.

Smiling softly, I crawled up your body and pressed my lips against yours, licking your bottom lip, I meowed as you allowed my tongue in, I moaned softly and shuddered more before pulling away "I love you." I whispered looking down at you and watched as you looked to the side and nipped your bottom lip.

"B-But….I'm…I'm not n-normal.."

Humming, I nuzzled your neck "I don't care. Your who you say you are." I giggled softly and sat up, making sure our hips pressed against eachother as I moved, your face flushed at the movement "Mine." I smiled, pressing my hands against your chest and gently began to rock my hips, watching the emotions flick across your face as I moved and after awhile I pulled away and crawled back between your legs, your nervous, you keep twitching but don't worry, I'll make you feel good, we're supposed to do this, we're supposed to become one.

You gasp as I finally tug the shorts down and what I see is definitely a surprise. There instead of what I thought a male private part looks like was something else. Something a long the lines of a woman and yet not, skin flaps with the hole but no clitoris, but a member.

My eyes flickered up at you and tilted my head a little, you avoid looking at me, biting your lip a little and suddenly you began to shovel away. I suddenly couldn't help myself, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I scared you.

I grabbed your hips, you jumped a little and stared down at me in surprise as I let out a small growl and tug you back to me. I had another look before shrugging, this was what you were hiding? What made you believe you were different to the world. You're not. You are not different! You are mine.

And with that thought in mind, I leaned down and licked. You gasped, your back arched and your eyes widen as I sucked and explored the area. It was strange, no tasted but it was you and I want to explore, taste, feel everything about you cause you're mine and I'm yours.

You're mine and I'm yours.

After awhile, I'm thrashing my mouth along your delouses member when I feel you grasp my hair tightly. You gasp and twitches, almost trash away from me. Oh god. You come, your climax rushed upon you and I felt your body shuddered under my finger tips.

I stay, holding you until you've over came the feeling, I smiled and sat up. I coughed a little and whipped my mouth as you gave me a look "Did…Did you swallow.." You asked softly, tiling your head against the pillows, panting. I simply nodded and tugged down my own shorts, I shuddered at the look you gave me.

At first I wondered if maybe you didn't like mine. But I quickly pushed that thought away when you raised your arms to me, I let out a happy gasp and quickly placed myself against you eagerly, our members brushed against eachother and we ended up thrashing our hips together, gripping eachother. The feeling, the feeling you give me. I love it, I love it all.

I pulled away when I felt you flinch and twitch, you whine and I smirked teasingly at you making you pout, I liked the expression of unsatisfaction on your face.

Chuckling as it almost looks like your sulking, I moved above you. You look up a little and blushed more as I raised my self straight above you and mumble soft words, I barely got begging question out for you to touch me when you suddenly but gently touch my hips and leaned up to touch my own hole with your tongue, I shuddered and gasped. My back arched as I felt that skilled muscle move around inside me, I liked it a lot, it felt great. I had to pull to stop myself from climaxing, I didn't want to yet.

I crawled away, panting softly as I raised myself above your hips and stared directly at you. Smiling at the innocent expression and wondered if maybe you never had the talk. Shrugging it off, now was not the time to think of such things now was the time to become whole. Gently touching your member, you gasped as I held it up straight and gently lowered myself down, it wasn't as big and wide as what I'd wished it to be, but it was you and it felt perfect inside me.

I smiled down at you, I wondered if maybe I looked like you. Blood red cheeks, glassy eyes and panting, yes, I probably am. Smiling even more, almost smirking cheekily at you, I began to rock. At first slowly but so I began to bounce, pleasure. I was overwhelmed with the feeling, it punched through my body that I felt small tears peeked up my eyes and I gasped as you grasped my hips and slowly you began to meet me half away.

This is it. This is what I want to become one with you.

My head fell back, my wide as I moaned and gasped, feeling my own climax build up before I felt like lighting hit me. It was amazing we both came together, my body shaked as I fell into your awaiting arms and snuggled against your body, it's not cold any more, it's warm.

It's moments like this that I wish would never leave. And just like that, the moment is gone and I wake up in a large bed. I look around for you, your not here and I don't understand, I press my hand across the bed searching for you when my fingers pressed against a white muffler, I tugged to me and sat up, only now noticing I'm back in my room.

Oh. That's right.

You aren't here anymore.

Our moment, that special moment that only happen once cause you wouldn't let me near you after that not that we had a lot of time anyway.

Sniffing, I stared at the muffler. My one matches yours, wherever you are now anyway.

"I love you Yoite…"

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Bad or Good. **_


End file.
